Keep the Girl
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: When Simon is offered a one in a life time chance to study in Europe, he's all set to go until he realizes that leaving would mean that he would leave Jeanette. Now he must choose: chase his dreams or keep the girl?


Simon flipped through the mail, tossing aside the usual fanmail. Today, he was supposed to find out if the school he had applied to would let him in. It was the best school in Europe, and the only school Simon had applied to. Finally, he found the letter. It was a thick envelope, always a good sign, with his name printed across the front.

Simon ripped into the letter eagerly, scanning its contents. He could barely contain his excitement when he read the opening lines.

'Simon Seville, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our school. Not only that, but we have decided to give you a fully paid scholarship, including airline fair and transportation to and from the airport.'

"I'm in, I can't believe it but I'm in!" Simon cried. The house came to life after his exclamation. Dave and Claire left their bedroom, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor shuffled into the kitchen. Alvin and Theodore made it to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"You better have a good reason for getting us up so early," Brittany grumbled.

"You all remember the collage I applied to at the end of the school year," Simon said, standing on the table to add emphasis. Everyone nodded and Simon cleared his throat. He read the first two lines of his letter aloud, pausing before revealing the bit about the scholarship. There was silence while the words sunk in, and finally Dave began to applaud while Claire burst into tears.

"That's great bro!" Alvin cried, high-fiving Theodore. Brittany and Eleanor cheered, running to hug Simon. Everyone knew how badly Simon had wanted to get in. Only Jeanette stood away, not cheering. In fact, she looked upset.

"You're going to Europe?" she asked quietly. Every eye in the room turned to face Jeanette and the realization sunk in. Simon would be off to Europe in just three months, and he would leave everyone behind. Including Jeanette.

The silence in the house was the loudest silence Simon had ever heard. The previous excitement had drained away and even Simon could be seen glaring at the letter. He had tried comforting Jeanette, but she wasn't handling it well. Dave had gone so far as to call the school and ask if they could spare a second ticket, but there was no way they could. The scholarship included one airline ticket. Any accompanying fliers had to purchase their own.

"Jeanette, you know I would bring you if I could," Simon said, grabbing hold of Jeanette's hands.

"I know Simon. I'll just miss you, that's all. But it's only for the school year. You'll get your credits for the year and come home...right?" Jeanette's sparkled hopefully. Simon shook his head slowly and Jeanette loosened her grip on his paws.

"That was the plan if I got in, but I didn't think that they would give me a scholarship. If I'm not paying for it, I can stay and get my degree." he said, trying not to look at the tears forming in Jeanette's eyes.

Why did this have to be so hard? If he went to Europe, he would leave Jeanette, the girl he loved, behind, resulting in heartbreak for both of them. If he stayed in California, he would miss out on the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity of studying in Europe. Either way, he would regret not choosing the other option.

"I'm happy for you, and I'll support you, no matter what you do," Jeanette said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She kissed Simon's cheek and went to her room. There was the click of a lock and Simon swore he heard her sobbing.

~XoXo~

Simon spent the next few days on the school site, mouse hovering over the student sign in link. At the bottom of his letter was the information to sign in, showing that he accepted his place in the school. Only, Simon wasn't sure he wanted to go anymore. It had been his dream to study in Europe since he started 3rd grade, but he couldn't stand leaving Jeanette.

"Chase my dreams, or keep the girl?" he muttered, glaring at the home screen. He decided to check out the school's options, hoping that would give him a better idea as to what he should do.

The facilities where perfect. Plenty of space for large classes, plus hundreds of science labs for the chemistry and physics students. If Simon took the scholarship, he would study physics. It was what he was best at after all. He went to click the 'books and supplies' bar, but his finger slipped, and he clicked the 'application' bar instead. He was about to click out of the window when something caught his eye.

'We will be accepting applicants until three weeks to start of term.'

Simon refreshed the page. Surely there was some mistake? But no, there it was. 'We will be accepting applicants until three weeks to start of term.'

"This could be it," Simon whispered excitedly. He left the computer running and crossed the hall into Jeanette's room.

"Simon! I could've been naked!" Brittany cried when Simon burst into the bedroom. Simon rolled his eyes and hopped onto the dresser to see onto the top bunk.

"Jeanette, I need you to do something for me," he said, ignoring Brittany when she asked 'what'.

Jeanette looked confused, but she followed Simon to his room nonetheless. He put her in front of the computer, waiting.

"What do you...oh." she read the line across the top and stepped backwards. "I can't Si...I'm not good enough" she said. "Thank you though."

"Jeanette, just email them. If you don't get in..." Simon inhaled, knowing what he was risking. "If you don't get in, I won't go,"

"Simon..."

"If I go to Europe knowing that I'd be leaving you like this, then I don't want to go. There's a chance you can get in. You're a genius Jeanette."

"In chemistry, and...and literature! Not in physics like you are."

"They have chemistry labs alongside the physics labs, and their literature program is really good. Just apply Jeanette,"

Jeanette sighed and took the computer chair, clicking on the 'apply via email' link. She filled in the application, attached the scanned images of her report-cards that she had used to apply to other collages, and sent the email.

"I won't get in," she said as she clicked send. Simon tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Of course you will," he said, kissing her lips softly.

~XoXo~

Simon got up early on the morning that Jeanette's letter arrived. The only letter addressed to her was a thick envelope.

"Jeanette, the letter is here!" Simon called, waving the envelope around. Jeanette shuffled out of her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Is it thick or thin?" she asked sleepily.

"Thick," Simon announced. Jeanette let out a gasp of disbelief and ran over to the kitchen table, snatching the envelope from Simon and tearing it open eagerly.

"No way...I'm in!" she squeaked, her eyes scanning the page. "I've got a partial scholarship. They're going to pay for my tickets and transportation, but I need to get my own books and stuff. It's not the best, but I'm in!" Jeanette threw herself into Simon's arms and Simon spun her around.

"I told you that you'd get in," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her forehead as the rest of the Seville-Wilson family woke up. Brittany and Eleanor found out about Jeanette instantly, and the three were soon in tears, hugging each other and saying goodbyes. Alvin and Theodore hugged Jeanette, congratulating her and giving her advice.

"Are you ready to go to Europe?" Dave asked, holding his hand out. Simon stepped onto Dave's hand, nodding.

"Yeah, I think so," Simon said confidently.

"Take care of Jeanette for me will you?" Claire asked, standing behind Dave.

"She's in good hands...erm...paws," Simon promised. Claire laughed and Dave rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but a crash from the living room silenced him for a moment before:

"AAAAAALVIIIIIIN!" he screamed, running into the living room. Jeanette entered the kitchen and Simon took her hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded.

"I guess when I first read the letter I was terrified, and a bit upset that I'd be leaving Claire, Dave, Theo, and my sisters behind. I mean, I'm even going to miss Alvin! But now that I've thought about it, I can't wait. It'll be a great experience and it's an amazing school. It helps that I'll be with you," Jeanette lay her head on Simon's shoulder and Simon kissed her forehead.

"You'll love it," he said softly. "We'll share an apartment, so you don't have to be totally alone. I'll do whatever I can to make this easy for you,"

"Thanks Simon," Jeanette whispered. Simon kissed her lips quickly.

"No problem," he said.

~XoXo~

Simon double checked his bags, confirming that he had everything. He looked out his window and up at the moon. It was the last time he would see it from his window for a long time. A small knock at his door brought him back to the darkness of his room.

"Still awake?" Jeanette asked from the doorway. Simon nodded.

"I can't sleep knowing that it'll be a few years before I can see everyone again,"

"There's still thanksgiving, and Christmas," Jeanette said kindly.

"I know, but it's not the same. I shouldn't let it bother me. I made the choice to leave. It helps that I'll be with you," Even in the dim lighting Simon could see a light flush cross Jeanette's nose.

"I'll do whatever I can to make this easy for you," Jeanette said with a giggle. From the bedside table, the clock beeped, signifying midnight.

"We need to get some sleep," Simon noted. He climbed onto his bed, patting the mattress. Jeanette took the invitation and climbed up next to him, snuggling under the blankets.

"Simon?" Jeanette said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you made me apply to this school," Simon didn't respond. Instead, he pulled Jeanette closer to him and kissed her nose.

"I couldn't go to Europe without the girl I love," he said quietly. Jeanette burrowed her head into Simon's shoulder.

"I couldn't stay behind and let the boy I love leave me here alone," she replied. Simon kissed the top of her head and she fell into an easy sleep.

"I'll chase my dreams and keep the girl," Simon whispered. He closed his eyes, arms wrapped around Jeanette, and let himself fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_Yeahh...crap-ish ending...sorry! Anyway- this was typed on my iPad because my laptop is falling to bits and the charger is blown out, so the grammar might be a little odd. This fic was based on the song 'Keep The Girl' by Jason Aldean if you were wondering (you probably weren't, but in case you were)._


End file.
